From Red To Black
by HeroesandVillains
Summary: No child should be alone. And Harry wasn't for part of his stay in Little Whinging. What if Harry entered Hogwarts with a friend already by his side? And why is Dumbledore so intent on keeping just as close a watch on her as he is Harry? Eventual ?/OC (Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC)
1. Prologue

**AN: I'm not really sure where this fic is heading, but I'll have fun writing it and I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue:**

The first time I saw Harry I had been taking shelter in Little Whinging for just under three months. I can remember the unbearable summer heatwave while I sat on the branch closest to the trunk of the tree I deemed 'mine' that maximized the shade I was under. He had been playing on the swings in the park and I found it odd because I had never seen him before, but he was with a family that often frequented the estate. I say frequented but for their boy, I should use the phrase 'terrorised the estate'. The second thing that intrigued me was that Harry was looking directly at me. Now I thought it was abnormal then, but no matter where I stood in the tree no one looked at me. There was one time earlier on in that month when I got my food caught in two crossing branches and fell backwards, dangling from the tree by one foot. At the time a man with a briefcase and suit had been passing below my tree, and I didn't even look up when the leaves rustled loudly and I cried out. But Harry had looked straight at me, even from a distance, while he swung gently until he was called away.

The second time I saw him he was alone and I had been staying in the area for long enough to know he had taken a detour from the road that would take him to the local primary school. He was wearing a uniform that was at least two sizes too big for him that consisted of an old blue jumper, emblazoned with the St. Grogery's logo. His glasses were taped together at the centre and he seemed so much smaller than me (we were actually the same height but his shoulders were stooped and he radiated shyness.) As he passed the trunk, he asked what I was doing up so high and out so early. I was reluctant to answer, but I eventually told him it was my home. We spoke for a few more minutes before he scurried away.

The next time I saw him was a couple of weeks later and we talked some more - I learned of his cruel family and after that our meetings became more frequent. Instead they took place in his garden where he would whisper through the fence and the weeks his aunt kept him locked away I would, every few nights whilst the Dursleys were sleeping, flash my torch through the kitchen window and it would bounce off the hall mirror to shine through the keyhole and under the cupboard door. To be totally honest, we kept each other sane and reminded the other that there were people who cared about us even when we thought there weren't.

When it got colder, he gradually snuck out blankets to keep me warmer and in return I gave him his first snowball fight. When the boys at school snapped his glasses, I fixed them for him and in return he taught me how to read and write. There were still things I didn't tell him, just like he didn't tell me. There were the times when I fell out of the tree and, instead of falling down, I fell upwards and landed on a nearby roof which took me hours to get down from. Similarly, he didn't tell me of the time when he spoke to a snake in the zoo and trapped his brother inside an enclosure by removing the glass.

So that's why, when a strange man with a grey beard and hair appeared out of nowhere and told me something life changing, I didn't tell him.

My name is Nova, and this is how I became the witch you know today.

* * *

**AN: I will probably delete this and start again. Sorry it's a bit short :-l**

**Till next time! **


	2. Chapter 1 - The Letter

**AN: I hope this chapter is better than the little prologue I added… Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Letter**

As soon as she heard a loud crack, she swiftly pulled her legs back from where they had been hanging over the edge of the small wooden platform she had constructed with Harry and curled up. She cursed her loud breathing and remained as still as she could while the streetlamps started to go out one by one. She had just had another nightmare and had been calmly looking at the stars when the crack had sounded from what she guessed was the direction of the swings. There was a moment of complete silence before she heard a chuckle and a man started speaking, "You can come down, you know, I won't hurt you. I'm here to talk."

No way was she moving from her spot against the tree trunk. That voice could belong to anyone and there had certainly been no one out in the park before the street lamps had gone out.

"I'm still here, Nova."

Nova almost gasped: How did this man know her name? The only person she'd spoken to during her stay in Little Whinging was Harry and Harry didn't talk to anyone. Cautiously, she leaned her head over the safety of the tree and was shocked when she saw a small blue flame at the base of the tree, casting a strange glow on a tall, grey-bearded man dressed in long, weird clothes. The flames appeared to be licking the roots of her tree and she leaped down with a blanket to try and snuff the flames out. To Nova's surprise, the flames were only warm, not burning hot and merely tickled her hands through the blanket. The man chuckled again as she stepped back and tried to look confident. She was sure she failed. "But… How?" she asked as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

"You were brave for trying to save this tree: It is beautiful and it would be a shame to see it up in flames. Why don't you take a seat?" the man swept his hand over the ground next to him and the dew-droplets from the cool night disappeared with a fizzle.

It took her three seconds to decide that she was far too curious to not find out who this man was, why he was here and how he had just done that. Hesitantly, she shuffled sideways and sat down awkwardly next to him. On closer inspection, his hair was a silvery white, not a grey, and his beard was so long he had tucked it into a belt. He didn't carry any weapons and the only object she could see was an intricately carved white stick laying across one of his crossed legs. His face was kind and she realised that he was obviously no threat – his half-moon spectacles emphasized the bright blue eyes that seemed to sparkle with goodness. She felt like she could trust him.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore and I'm guessing you have lots of questions for me, Nova, but I want to explain a few things you have been confused about for a long time," he said with a small smile.

Nova merely replied with a nod, too surprised to really speak much and already anticipating what was about to be said.

"You are by no means a stranger in this world, Nova," he began, "You have seen a great many things I would not even wish upon any adult and yet you still see the good in this world despite your experiences," he paused, gauging her reaction and she couldn't move. How could he know what had happened to her? He continued regardless and she found herself impatient, waiting for the answers she was desperate for, "You can do things that no other can. How else would you be able to survive on your own without stealing or scavenging? I must ask you to tell me these things, before I continue," he finished, giving her a calculating look.

She gulped several times, finding her throat dry all of a sudden and wondered what she should say. Could this man drag her off to a loony bin? She was 10 years old, perfectly capable of lying to a grown up… But she couldn't. She needed to know why this man was so interested in her and how he had even found her in the first place. She took a deep breath and steeled herself, "When I 'm hungry, I can make food appear in my hands… mostly bread and sometimes fruit, but I can cook eggs that I take from a farm down the road if I stare at them hard enough. I've also fallen out of the tree a couple of times, but I always land on the top of the house over there," she pointed in the rough direction of the house whose roof had become quite familiar to her feet, "Is there something wrong with me?"

He peered at her over his glasses thoughtfully before shaking his head, "Quite the contrary, Nova, you have magic, just like me and like a great number of people in the world. You are gifted but have no idea about the world you belong in."

"That's impossible, I…" she trailed off.

"I know it is a lot to take in, but deep down you know that I speak the truth," he reasoned whist she tried to calm her chaotic thoughts.

"Even if that's true… why are you here?" she asked what she deemed her most urgent question.

He smiled again and started to rummage in what she could only describe as his robes, "I have come to offer you a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There are wizards and witches all over the country that need to be educated - you have been accepted into our school." He handed her a letter that was thick, heavy and made of a yellowish parchment with the address written clearly on the front in a bright green ink. It was stuck down with a purple wax seal displaying a crest; a lion, a badger, an eagle and a snake surrounding the letter 'H'. She had never received a letter before, but the evidence that it was hers was plainly inscribed on the front:

_Miss Nova Campbell_

_The Highest Branch_

_The Old Willow_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

She carefully used her nail to unstick the seal and removed the equally thick letter from the stiff envelope. It didn't take long and soon she had two pages in her hand.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore-_

"You're a headmaster?" Nova looked up, slightly confused that she was important enough to warrant a visit from the headmaster.

"Indeed."

_-(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Campbell,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl-_

"Owl?"

"Wizards use owls to send letters."

_-by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

She wasted no time in flipping the page over and reading the supplies list below the first letter with excitement bubbling within her.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT:_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

Dumbfounded, Nova sat there for what felt like an eternity before she found the ability to use her mouth, "But what does this all mean?"

"It means, my dear child, you will be staying at Hogwarts for the school year, where you will study magic and learn how to control it." Dumbledore said, giving Nova a stern look that she didn't exactly know how to interpret.

"What about all the stuff I need to get?" she looked at her shoes with a frown, "I don't have any money."

"Whatever muggle money you have, would be useless in the wizarding world – we have a different currency." Dumbledore dismissed her frown with a wave of his hand.

"Muggles?"

"Non-magic folk," he explained.

"Right. But I don't have any wizard money either."

Dumbledore smiled, "There is a trust fund for students who cannot buy their supplies. I assure you – anything you need will be taken care of," there was a loud squeak from his pocket and he drew out a silver watch, "Unfortunately, I must leave," he said, pocketing the watch and standing up.

Nova jumped up and joined him, scared it would be the last she saw of anything magic, "Wait-"

"I guarantee any questions you have will be answered when you are taken to buy your school equipment."

She glanced at the letter still clenched in her hand, "What about the owl?"

"It will all be taken care of. You have no need to fret." Dumbledore assured her.

"So I just wait here?" she asked, looking at her tree glumly.

"Yes."

As Dumbledore extinguished the fire, another thought occurred to her, "Do headmasters usually visit students before school?"

Dumbledore sighed, "Not Particularly."

"Then why-"

"It just so happens I was the only teacher available to visit you," he dismissed almost impatiently, "Now, I have some other business to attend to if you'll excuse me."

"What happens next?" she asked, before he could disappear.

"We'll be in touch. I trust you to not tell anyone and I wish you a safe journey to Hogwarts, goodbye Nova."

She didn't relax but managed a smile, "Goodbye Pro-" with another crack he was gone and Nova was left standing alone, "-fesor."

* * *

When Nova woke up the next morning she was certain what she remembered from the night before had been some kind of dream. Then she shrugged the blanket off her shoulders, sat up and saw the thick parchment wedged between the two branches above her head. With shaking hands, she took it down and opened it again, staring at the green ink for over a minute before gulping. Her visit from the mysterious professor had been real after all.

The second thing that flew to her mind – Harry. When she was away at this school of hers he would be left alone to struggle with his family and starting school. Then there would be the explaining she would have to do. It's not like there's a good explanation for leaving for months on end. It was Harry's birthday in less than a week and she'd decided she couldn't wait to give him his present.

At the usual time that day, she rapped on the fence that separated the Dursley garden with the field that ran behind it. After a small pause, Harry's voice called from the other side, "Nova?" he asked, as if he didn't know who it was.

"Of course," she replied, "I've got something to show you," she told him, certain he could tell from her voice that she was grinning.

"Really" he asked, sounding excited, "What?"

"Watch out," she called, tossing the one of the four objects in her lap into the air and over the fence, before hearing a thud as it hit the ground on the other side.

There was a few seconds where Harry didn't speak and Nova could picture her friend, squinting the item he had just received with confusion, sure enough, the question "What is it?" soon followed.

"It's a walkie-talkie!" she replied, switching hers on with a beep.

A similar beep was heard over the other side of the fence and the device crackled to life in Nova's hands, the display lighting up faintly as Harry's voice came through the speakers, "Where did you get it?" he asked, knowing she didn't have money to buy them from a shop.

"One of the children left them behind at the park and never came back for them. I waited weeks for them to come looking for them, but they never did," she assured him, "We can use them to talk when you're locked away in your cupboard!"

"Yes! This is amazing, thank you," he exclaimed, not bothering to use his walkie-talkie and preferring to look through the tiny peep holes they had made in the fence and look at her.

"Hey, no peeking!" Nova cried, covering the last two items in her lap with her hands, "I've got your birthday present here and I want it to be a surprise," she told him, glaring at the green eyes that were looking at her through the holes.

Harry retreated, his voice full of shock, "You mean this isn't it?" he asked in amazement.

"Of course not!" she said, unable to keep the excitement from her voice – she loved giving presents, even more so than receiving them, "Shall I give it to you now?"

"If you want," Harry told her nonchalantly – he hated being shown too much attention, which is why she gave him lots of it. Being suffocated by his insufferable aunt, despicable uncle and pig of a cousin made him feel like he shouldn't be noticed, and Nova was trying to break that habit.

She threw one of the last two objects over the fence and heard a muffled cry in response.

"Hey!" Harry responded, "that hit my head, a little more warning next time please," he said, but he sounded far from annoyed. She waited tensely while he examined the present, before he gave her his opinion, "I love it!" he said, did you make it yourself?"

"Yeah," she replied, looking down at the last object in her lap. It was a circle of wood, the size of a large coin, perfectly shaped, with a tiny crescent moon etched into it. Harry's was exactly the same, but had a lighting bolt in it, like the scar on his head, "I have one that's exactly the same, but it has a picture of my scar on it," she told him, turning her hand around to look at the sweeping scar that ran along the back of her hand, like a moon.

"I love it," he said, speaking through the walkie-talkie this time.

"It's not as good as the camera you took from Dudley that you got me for my birthday," she started, before taking a deep breath, "but I wanted you to have something that I've made you because-"

"Harry!" Petunia called from inside the house, interrupting Nova, who had been about to tell Harry that she wouldn't be there after summer, "We're leaving now. Get inside!"

"I'm sorry," he told her, his voice filled with regret, "I've got to go, we've got to go to the zoo for Dudley's birthday. Tell me what you had to say when I get back."

"Okay," she said with a sigh, "I'll see you later."

"Bye," was the only response she received before she heard the scrambling of feet as Harry ran back into the house.

Nova couldn't help feeling a sense of dread as she left the fence and made her way back to her tree. She clutched the circle of wood tightly in her hand, before she pushed any thoughts of doubt from her mind, and planned to have a long nap after her restless night.

* * *

**AN: I'm really not sure where I'm going with this story but I hope everyone likes this chapter.**

**Please review, and let me know what you think :-)**

**Till next time! **


End file.
